Project 2015 ATI, Codename Messiah : Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously written under the penname Elliminist.
1. Chapter 1: Yeah, so its rushed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gainax, Squaresoft, or any or the following products: Self-inflating Pin needles, Bandaids, or 747 Jumbo jets. Thank you.

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist

This is a fanfic, nuff said.

Author's rant: Everybody needs to release their tensions, only that everybody does it a different way. Angst in the first chapter, Humor to come from then on. 

… denotes thought

"…" denotes speech

*****

"And in the battle preceding third impact the one called Shinji Ikari fought the mass produced Evas. After he was crucified he was left alone with the other three pilots of Evangelions: Ayanami Rei, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Touji Suzuhara."

-History lesson of the third impact during 2015 ATI (after third impact)

***** 

Presenting: Project Messiah, codename Shinji.

*****

2016 AD…

All Shinji saw was a blinding light. Souls of people all merged into one form, a lake of LCL below Shinji's Eva. It's all over, he thought, Father would meet up with mother, Misato with her Father, and all those lost souls would be reunited as one

And I'm left here

Shinji kicked the entry plug open and fell a gaping distance to earth. Maybe if I fall fast enough, I can die as well

Unfortunately, for Shinji, he survives. Shinji runs back to Misato's apartment. Please let there be people "Tadaima!" He called into the Apartment. No response. He walked in and entered his room. 

Thank god his SDAT was still there.

Shinji looked into Asuka's room, hoping there was something he could use in his soon to be miserably lonely life. Shinji's eyes widened as he saw who was inside.

Asuka.

NO! It can't be! Shinji fought himself, It must be an illusion from Lilith! 

Shinji neared her and his hands flashed quickly at her.

Shinji tightened his grip on Asuka's throat as he tried to find a more comfortable way of strangling her. 

Asuka woke to find herself unable to breathe. Opening her eyes she saw Shinji with his hands gripping at her throat, ever tightening. He's here with me, he's trying to help me relieve my pain, Asuka thought as her consciousness started to slip.

NO! I won't die and leave him here! Asuka lifted her pale weak hand and tried to swat Shinji away. Shinji looked anguished for a moment, and then ran into the kitchen.

"Shinji…" Asuka's voice faded weakly. Shinji returned with a knife, obviously planning to kill with it. Asuka suddenly realised that Shinji was serious about finishing her life. What is that baka thinking? 

Shinji prepared to stab her head with the knife and plunged forward. Asuka sprung to the side, barely missing the blade. Shinji then straddled her and pinned her on the ground. Asuka's eyes widened as she saw the lack of emotions in Shinji's eyes. Shinji, please, hold me before I die…

Shinji struck down repeatedly and finally collapsed on Asuka, sobbing in her chest.

Asuka looked at Shinji, the knife stuck on the floor inches from her head. She hugged him fiercely, crying with him until they both fell asleep.

Rei Ayanami was floating in a void, without a body, without an identity. She looked down at the world they called Earth, and saw the two contentedly sleeping together.

You must return to Earth a voice called.

Who are you? Rei asked to nobody.

I am you, or you are me It replied.

Lilith! 

Correct

Why do you still exist after the uniting of mankind? 

Mankind did not unite 

How? Impossible! 

They still exist 

But everyone else…

Shinji Ikari is the Messiah of your Era; he took the burden of all mankind's sins

What does that have to do with it? 

Absolutely everything 

The Third Impact was supposed to evolve mankind

The Messiah did not like the perfection, and he stayed on Earth 

I see…

Now return, dearest of my children

…Yes…

Rei's void disappeared, to be replaced by the sight of Tokyo 3.

Touji Suzuhara woke up, all his muscles aching. Hey! Where did everyone go? 

"Hello! Anyone!"

Having just successfully received prosthetic limbs to replace the ones he lost while test piloting Unit 03 he was in for a shock. "My arm! Its normal!" Touji found his whole body whole and perfectly fine. It was a miracle.

Touji ran out into the streets of Tokyo 2. It was empty, no signs of life. "So this is what happened when the Angel's win, eh?"

Touji grabbed a stock of supplies, and grabbed the keys of his father's car. I'll just have to go to Tokyo 3. 

Shinji woke up when he felt a prodding in his stomach. Not this dream again. 

Shinji opened his mouth, "Stop that Kaoru! Now's not the time." A vibrant voice replied. "Who is Kaoru?" Shinji's eyes fluttered quickly opened. "YOU!" He half-accused, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm alive, like you." Asuka stretched herself before flipping Shinji on his back. Asuka then straddled him. "You tried to kill me yesterday." 

Shinji remembered the night before, and his anguish in her existence. "Asuka, I…"

"I want no excuses Shinji, I just want the truth." Asuka looked into his blue eyes. I have to get used to this. Shinji is the only other survivor. 

"Asuka, I…I…I'm sorry." Shinji was very final with his words.

Asuka felt a surge of anger towards Shinji. That baka! All does is care about everyone except himself. He's failed himself. He can't live like this Asuka decided it was final. She raised a hand and slapped Shinji on the cheek. "That's for trying to kill me, and this…this is for…" Asuka was trembling with anger, her pride making a comeback. She wouldn't back down now. But when she saw Shinji back away and cringe in terror she knew she couldn't do it. Asuka felt dizzy before she fainted into Shinji's arms.

Shinji put Asuka into the bed and walked into the kitchen. He opened Pen Pen's fridge hoping Pen Pen was still alive. But then, Hikari was looking after Pen Pen, and everyone else died in the third impact.

A knock on the door brought him to his senses. "I'm coming!" Shinji was excited. Someone else had survived. Shinji opened the door quickly and in tumbled Rei in a school uniform. Shinji blushed when he noticed his hand was touching Rei's breast when he struggled to get up. Rei however pulled him back down and laughed. She giggled as Shinji started to blush deeper. Her cheeks were a warm pink when she finally got up. 

"Hello Shin-chan," Rei smiled very warmly.

Shinji nearly fainted, "Shin-chan?"

Rei stopped smiling. Shinji looked confused. Rei then grabbed Shinji and promptly dragged him to the nearest sofa.

Asuka woke up to hear moaning sounds. Stumbling out of her room she found Shinji and Rei on the couch, Shinji massaging Rei's perfect feet. "Shin-chan! Do my back!" Rei gasped as Shinji blushed and rubbed her back. Rei lay stomach down as Shinji rubbed her shoulders. 

"WONDERGIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHINJI!"  Asuka screamed.

Both Shinji and Rei blushed when they heard Asuka. "Nothing…" Shinji began, but Rei cut him off, "We were having fun Asuka-kun. Wanna join?"

In the next few days Shinji, Asuka, and Rei all became close friends and got to know each other well. 

Touji finally arrived at Tokyo 3. He felt his weak body didn't take long to retrain and strengthen. Touji could now move like before. He knew one of the places he would go first. Time to pay Shinji a surprise. 

Shinji was eating Instant Ramen with the girls when someone knocked on the door. Rei looked at Asuka, Asuka looked at Shinji. Shinji nodded. Shinji went to the door.

"Who is it?" Shinji asked.

"It is I, Touji." Shinji gave a shout of surprise and opened the door. Touji grabbed Shinji and gave him a nookie. "Hey man. Look! My arm's better."

"Shinji, eat your ramen before it gets cold." called Rei and Asuka simultaneously. 

"Right!" Shinji yelped back.

Touji let go of Shinji and they went to finish dinner.

*****

Is it a fairytale ending? 

*****

Touji, and Asuka engaged in a drinking contest, using Misato's limitless Yebisu supply. Shinji and Rei were off trying to fix all the equipment that could be used.

Asuka grabbed Shinji and stumbled into her room blindly drunk. "Asuka, go to sleep," Shinji cooed. She looks kind of cute. "I'm not going to sleep yet, Shinji," Asuka mumbled, "I'm going to be awake all…" her voice was muffled by her snore.

Touji was stumbling into Asuka's room as well. Totally drunk, he fell into Asuka's bed and started snoring. Shinji decided to leave the room to talk to Rei. 

Rei was sitting on the sofa, calmly remembering the past. "Rei-chan? Can I talk to you?" Shinji asked. "Hm?" Rei asked as she turned towards him. "Well…I was…um…thinking…um…" Shinji's voice was muffled when Rei pressed her lips against his. His heart rate increased, and he was paralysed with fear.

"Um…Rei-chan?" Shinji asked when they drew apart, "Why did you do that?" Rei smiled warmly, her eyes with a look of lust. "I can't leave my Shin-chan alone can I? I love you Shinji," Rei said, and came closer to him. "My heart only beats for you," Rei said. "Rei, you haven't been touching Misato's beer have you?" Shinji asked.

Rei was about to answer when a scream was heard from Asuka's room.

Touji stumbled out of Asuka's room, looking pale. "What happened?" Shinji asked, standing up. "Get away from me!" Touji shouted to no one, "I will kill, you hear? I will kill you!" Touji shook his fist at an unknown target. Shinji crept into Asuka's room. 

Asuka was in bed, her face white. Her hands were seemingly disjointed, and her futon was messed up. Shinji quickly went to Asuka. "Asuka, are you okay?" She didn't respond. Shinji carefully picked up one of her wrists and felt for a pulse. Shinji froze. Asuka was dead. "NO! It can't be!" Shinji scooped up Asuka and pushed out of the room. Rei and Touji turned towards him. "You killed Asuka!" Shinji screamed at Touji before collapsing on the floor sobbing, "You killed her!" Shinji got up again and ran out of the apartment, taking the dead body of Asuka with him.

Rei ran after Shinji. "Shinji! Chotto Matte!" Shinji just continued running. He stumbled and fell hard, Asuka thrown to the side. All I can do is bring pain and suffering to the ones I care about Rei tackled Shinji as he got up and she held him tightly. "Wait. I'll help you." Her voice was desperate.

Asuka was to be buried in a burnt field by the lake. The wind blew hard and cold as he dug his fingers into the cold unforgiving soil. "Shinji? Should I stay?" Rei asked.

"No, I'll do this myself" Shinji replied. Rei departed. 

A blinding light made Shinji stop digging. He turned up. Shinji glanced at the holy figure floating above him. "Who are you?" Shinji asked. "I am the 19th angel" It replied. "Wah!" Shinji scrambled and drew his body against Asuka, "If you're going to kill me, then my final wish is for you to bury Asuka properly." The Angel descended to the ground. The mass followed a stream of contours, and merged into a humanoid shape. "I can make you forget," It said, "I can make you forget about it all. Do you want me to help you forget?"

"NO!" 

"But you are suffering, I can bring you back to the beginning and help you remember what you can do to stop it all. If then you still feel regret, I will cease to exist."

"Who are you?"

"I am you"

"Me?"

"Do you remember what happened in the 12th angel attack?" 

"Yes."

"Who told you to keep fighting?"

"Me, um…but I didn't talk to myself"

"Hence my presence. The 12th angel absorbed you into the sea of Dirac. I merely convinced the angel to pull down its AT field."

"That's what happened?"

"Also, I convinced Kaoru to die as a sacrifice for mankind"

"NO!"

"You can't run from the fact. I am your inner desires"

"Just…mine?"

"No. I exist only to fulfil people's desires"

"Asuka…"

"She wanted to be alone, I used the 15th angel to let her be alone."

"It can't be…"

"Why don't I take you back to fulfil your desire then?"

"No." 

"Shinji Ikari, Messiah, why don't you want perfection?"

"…Because…because…that's what makes us truly alive"

"I see your logic. Then maybe…I will bring you and Asuka into the future of this world."

"Why?"

"Because she can be saved there"

"Then take me."

"Shinji!" Rei shouted from a distance.

The last thing Shinji saw was Rei running towards him, and the angel raising one arm into the air.

*****

End chapter 1

*****

Email a response at elliminist@hotmail.com 

Hope this fanfic is a success. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lets get Funky

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist.

PG version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX. However, this plot is mine! all mine! That fact can go under discussion 

*****

Chapter 2: WTF!!!

*****

"And so, with the end of third impact, souls and energies merged to create life once more. An ancient form of manipulation appeared once again. The humans, although primitive and crude, realised it to be magic. They abandoned their planetary self-destruction and embraced once again the force of life."

-Archmage teachings from the third generation.

*****

Shinji woke up feeling every bone in his body ache. He turned to see a very much alive Asuka, and a very disorientated Rei. "Asuka! Are you okay?" Shinji asked quickly. "What happened?" Asuka asked. Shinji paused for a moment before the rush of memories hit his mind. The 19th angel, Touji killing Asuka, Rei calling out his name. Shinji felt light headed before falling down.

"OUCHIE!" a high-pitched voice squeaked.

Shinji snapped back up and turn around to find a little pixie whiz around his head. Grabbing the pixie he shook it hard. "Who are you?" He asked impatiently.

"The 19th angel duh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing your progress. Now let me give you a quick background of what happened."

Asuka and Rei lent in to hear what the 19th angel had to say.

"Ever since you moved forward in time, the laws of nature changed. Without you the people degenerated back to their normal selves. However, all because of your disappearance from the dimension, forms of power you called magic rose once again, and life has begun to return to Earth."

"What year is it?"

"2010 years after third impact"

"Magic? Did I just hear wrong?" Shinji asked as the reality of the words struck him.

"No. Magic is most simply described to you children, the ability to change not only their own AT field, but also to generate and alter other people's AT fields"

"Okay."

"You are now in the city Tokyo 3. Magic and trade has be the focal point of this city."

"Have people made the same mistakes?"

"Oh no, people have become smarter and learned to use technology less. Although bandits have increased drastically the people feel safe."

"What do we do here Mr Angel?" Rei asked.

"First, I'm a Miss. Second, just call me Belinda." The Angel replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Asuka asked, "We have a world to discover."

"This!" Belinda cried and pointed at them.

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka looked at themselves.

"ARGH!"

"I'm ten years old."

"I have 5 years to grow up again?"

"Don't worry," Belinda said as they faded again, "5 years will get you acquainted with this world. It'll be over in no time"

*****

Is this a dream, or is it a reality?

*****

2015 ATI (After Third Impact)

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

The morning rooster crowed into the distance. "Cock-a-doodle-doooooo!" The rooster crowed, but before it could crow again it was nabbed by a fire spell from a Gendo Ikari. Yui Ikari got out of the bed she shared with Gendo and woke the household. Gendo sniffed the air and smiled. "Ohayoo" Gendo greeted Yui. "Ohayoo" Yui greeted back. The morning was calm and serene until …

"OH! YEEEAHHH!!!" Misato's morning cry always woke up the oversleeping servants. 

Gendo chuckled and said, "I'll go and wake up Shinji." 

Gendo arrived in front of the door bearing the sign: Shin-chan's lovely Suite.

Always a sight in the morning…waking my…

Gendo blinked in disbelief. A Redhead was snuggling up to a very wide-awake and scared Ikari, and it wasn't Gendo.

"Morning Shinji." Gendo said stifling as much amusement in his voice before donning his pink fluffy earmuffs.

The Redhead stirred and slowly got up.

"Morning Otoo-san…" Shinji replied.

The redhead turned out to be Asuka

A silence began

…

…

…

(Tumbleweed rolls across the bedroom)

…

…

…

If one looked carefully, they would see that Gendo had wired a SDAT into his earmuffs.

…

…

…

Gendo looked quickly Asuka before looking at Shinji accusingly.

"Otoo-san, its not what you think!!" Shinji said nervously.

Gendo smiled. "About time you got stuck to girls Shinji, although I think it would have been much nicer if we were introduced first before she slept in your room." 

Shinji and Asuka both blushed beet red and Gendo cracked a laugh before leaving the bedroom.

*****

Dining room

*****

Misato, Shinji, Gendo, Yui, Asuka, and the servants went down for breakfast. Shinji cooked a western breakfast, not hard since trade barriers had long since vanished and all kinds of food were available. 

"Itadakimasu," they repeated before eating the breakfast.

"This is nice Shinji," Gendo complemented.

"Indeed, our son had a hidden talent," Yui remarked.

Asuka stole a glance at Shinji, who blushed and tilted his head down.

Misato didn't eat breakfast, considering she could solely survive on Yebisu for a week before eating.

"Gochiosama deshita," Gendo said as he wiped his lips, "I have to go to work early today. You'll have to get driven by Misato today."

Shinji yelped. "I'll walk today," Shinji asked. "What's wrong?" Asuka asked. "Do you remember how Misato drove?" Shinji whispered back. "Oh…I see." Asuka replied before joining Shinji.

*****

Tokyo 3 High School

*****

Shinji entered class with Asuka following behind him.

"…" A girl resembling Hikari Horaki stood up and offered Asuka her hand.

Asuka looked at Shinji. Shinji nodded. Asuka shook her hand in a gesture of friendliness when suddenly the redhead's hair puffed into an Afro. The class burst out laughing.

Asuka glared at Shinji as they sat down.

"What?" Shinji asked, as Asuka was staring daggers behind him.

"You should have warned me" Asuka replied.

"Magic, Asuka, magic. I don't know what tricks they planned today."

The door opened, and in waddled the teacher.

A hot-springs peguin. (Author's note: It's not Pen-Pen)

"Morning class." The penguin half quacked.

"Stand, Bow, Sit," The class rep almost sang.

"Thank You," The penguin said before hopping onto his desk. 

"We have a new student transferring from Germany today. Please welcome Asuka," The penguin stated.

"Hi." Asuka smiled nervously.

"Who is he?" Asuka whispered to Shinji as she introduced herself.

"The teacher. He got polymorphed back when he was a child. But he's brilliant as a teacher."

Soon they sat down. The teacher began with a lecture about third impact. Asuka turned on the laptop on her desk. Looks like these were not outdated She thought as she booted it. The screen displayed "Doors vs. 2000300405690" ™ before almost instantly booting to the desktop. Asuka decided to test a few of the new games. She turned on Doom 3452 ™ and prepared to play. She saw a demon coming up quickly to her figure in the game, and prepared to shoot it to hell. But before she pressed the trigger the demon had disappeared to behind her and killed the hero. "Damn." Asuka muttered as she prepared to start again. A beep from her computer made her game minimise.

[To: Red Head; Sender: Glasses]

Hey, 

You wanna try me in Doom?

Kensuke Suzuhara

Asuka's pride flared as she looked at the nerdy figure behind her. Her hands flew across the keyboard, and the kid eagerly awaited a response.

[To: Glasses; Sender: ReDbAbE]

You're on.

Asuka booted the multiplayer and checked her PING rate. –4956. This'll be an cinch Asuka thought. The enemy appeared before her. Kensuke really had a big head with his skills and she was ready to burst his bubble. She shot her machine gun at Glasses, but Glasses didn't move. Emptying her clip she stood facing her challenge. Glasses typed an in-game message: "You suck ReDbAbE". Asuka's expression changed from smugness to surprise as Glasses fragged her fifty times in the next 5 min, without taking a bullet. 

Shinji heard Asuka frantically tapping the keys to frag Kensuke at least once when he decided to invite himself. The message: "You have joined" appeared and he started playing. Shinji smirked. Kensuke was easy meat. 

In the following 2 min, Shinji fragged Kensuke about 100 times, leaving Asuka in a trance. Shinji typed: "You suck Kensuke", and was still able to frag him after sending the message.

Shinji turned off Doom 3452™ and listened to the rest of the exciting lecture.

The lunch bell rang. Asuka and Shinji departed together to the cafeteria. A handsome boy approached the two and he introduced himself. "Hello. I am Darien," He said smoothly. "Hi," Asuka said before blushing. Noticing something, Shinji muttered a spell. "Dispel," he whispered and Asuka suddenly looked confused. She looked at Darien as he said, "Will you go out with me Asuka?" Asuka suddenly felt no attraction towards Darien, and said: "Sorry, I'm with Shinji here." Shinji blushed. 

Shinji extended a hand towards Darien and said, "I'm sorry, but Asuka isn't officially my girlfriend." Darien took Shinji's hand and shook it. "Silence," Shinji muttered while Darien muttered a second love spell, "Attracto." Unfortunately for Darien, Shinji's spell was cast first and the love spell faded before affecting Asuka. "Crap, you win," Darien said before rushing off. "Does anyone have an Esuna spell?" Darien shouted as he departed.

"So, Shin-chan, how do people cast spells here?" Asuka asked as they ate lunch. 

"Magic here is stored in units. Unlike in the primitive western countries that summon from MP (Asuka huffed up) Japan stocks pure spell energy, and they release spells to their full potential. This also allows spells to be quickly transferred without teaching it." Shinji looked proud, "And Father is designing a Medium which would control the two spell casting techniques together. I think it was called Materia." 

"So Gendo works for Fuyutsuki now?" Asuka asked.

"Yep, and Father's a proper father now." Shinij smiled. "Do you want to help test the Materia with me when they are in the beginning stages?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"Okay, its good to know you aren't the pervert I thought you were. Baka," She said sarcastically.

Shinji finished his Obento and headed outside. "I'm going to see Rei," was all he said.

Rei Ayanami was sitting by a tree outside. Noticing Shinji her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Hello Shin-cha…" She began when Shinji clamped a hand on her mouth. She looked at him indignantly and he replied, "You know I dislike you when you call me that. People might think things." "But Shinji, you know I only live for…" "Rei," Shinji's voice was very desperate, "Please stop that. You sound like Kaoru"

*****

End Chapter 2

*****

Email a response to elliminist@hotmail.com 

RETURN TO ELLIMINIST'S GATE OF INSPIRATION  



End file.
